Naruto contra as Operadoras
by Mizuhina
Summary: O clima entre as vilas estava em paz, as coisas se desenvolviam rapidamente na nova era da tecnologia. Entretanto, por ser uma vila tradicional Konoha e o Hokage enfrentavam um problema muito comum. O sinal das operadoras estava ruim.


_**Notas iniciais:** Olá gente, normalmente eu não escrevo comédia, mas pensei nessa one-shot bem curtinha. Então espero que gostem. ^^_

_._

_._

_Tousan significa pai.  
>Tebayo é e Dattebayo é o que o Naruto diz no fim das frases. Equivale ao "To certo" aqui no Brasil, mas não tem tradução exata. E apenas um vicio de linguagem dele.<br>Ninjabook é uma rede social imaginaria criada por mim em homenagem ao facebook.  
>Bolt (Boruto) é filho do Naruto. Sarada é filha do Sasuke. Eles são personagens da série original.<br>Ino-shika-chou - formação de batalha do time do Shikamaru._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto parecia meio preocupado, logo depois de uma longa conferencia ele conversava com a esposa através da rede social Ninjabook. Hinata estava em casa, preparando o jantar. Se desdobrando entre olhar a comida e prestar atenção na rede social.

_"Eu não sei o que há com Bolt. Tebayo ."_

_"Você precisa ser paciente, querido. Ele está chateado, mas cedo ou tarde entenderá. ^^"_

_"Eu também estou. Queria ter mais tempo com eles no fim das contas. T.T"_

_"Você irá voltar cedo hoje querido? Porque não ligou, Hima-chan esta louca para falar com o Tousan"_

_"Infelizmente não. ¬¬  
>Meu sinal está ruim de novo no celular. E a internet está com problemas."<em>

_"Entendo. Se isso não se resolver não terá outra opção senão mudar de operadora. Estaremos esperando para o jantar." – Junto Hinata enviou uma foto dela com Himawari acenando e sorrindo._

Ao sair da conversa o Hokage suspirou cansado. Ele rolou a página algumas vezes para ver se tinha alguma novidade, e era o de sempre. Kakashi compartilhava trechos do que lia em Isha Isha Paradise, ele inclusive tinha criado uma página. A página favorita do loiro "No Lamém, No Life" compartilhava fotos de receita o que o deixava com fome pelo dia cansativo, isso o lembrava de seu primeiro encontro com Hinata no Ichiraku.

Naruto foi até ao Ninjabook de Ino buscar novamente pela foto da Selfie em seu casamento onde Hinata estava em destaque, mas logo se deparou com uma indireta de Ino para alguém.

"_Tem gente que não sabe a importância de tradição. Esse povo sem cultura."_– Se sentindo chateada.

– Ela deve estar definitivamente brava. – Shikamaru disse surgindo ao lado do Hokage. – Ino está obcecada pelo Ino-shika-chou. Será que ela e Karui vão discutir de novo?

– Isso eu não sei 'Tebayo. Você já resolveu o que eu pedi Shikamaru? – O Hokage disse suplicante. Shikamaru o encarou e pareceu hesitar.

– Você sabe que essas coisas são problemáticas. Certo? Então... Eles disseram que apenas o titular da linha pode resolver, então terá que fazer isso.

– Está certo. – Naruto pegou o telefone e discou o número do serviço ao cliente.

"Alô aqui é da operadora. No que posso ajudar?" – A atendente disse de uma maneira amigável, porém muito robótica.

– Meu sinal está péssimo. Às vezes a internet cai e o sinal do telefone é horrível. O Wi-fi não pega e...-

"Senhor." – ela interveio. – "Eu irei redirecioná-lo para a área especializada. Espere um minuto." – antes que Naruto pudesse retrucar a ligação fora substituída por uma musiquinha irritante. E aquele um minuto se transforou em trinta.

" Alô. Serviço técnico no que posso ajudar" – Uma voz masculina dessa vez soara no telefone.

– Eu estou com problemas na minha rede. O celular não pega, o sinal da internet cai direto, está lenta. E o Wi-fi...

"Calma, senhor. Primeiro me informe seu nome completo e número de registro ninja e assim iremos prosseguir com o procedimento."

Naruto calmamente ditou o número do documento. Em seguida disse o nome. – Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto 'tebayo.

"Senhor Uzumaki Naruto Tebayo"

– Não, não tem 'Tebayo. Entendeu datebayo?

– Datebayo então?

– Não. É Uzumaki Naruto. – O Hokage tentou ser paciente e menos impulsivo.

O homem confirmou a identidade. – Então o que eu faço? – Naruto perguntou.

"Já tentou ligar e desligar o telefone? Já tentou ligar e desligar o moldem?"

– Sim já. – O Hokage assentiu.

"Então ligue e desligue o molden".

Fora mais um longo tempo de enrolação. Até Naruto solicitar o cancelamento da linha.

"Senhor temos outros pacotes de serviços que podem servir melhor as suas necessidades."

– O único pacote que eu confio é o de lamém, e mesmo assim nunca vem a quantidade que prometem. Eu quero cancelar!

"Vou te redirecionar para a área responsável pelo cancelamento"

A aquela altura a noite já tinha caído e Naruto não tinha conseguido sequer resolver os problemas com a rede para poder enviar os documentos da reunião aos demais Kages.

Depois de muita "luta" ele finalmente conseguirá pedir que viessem arrumar a rede, já que tinha sido detectado um problema. Ele e Shikamaru aguardavam até que três ninjas com as caras pintadas de azul apareceram.

– Eu não quero nem saber. Cuide disso Shikamaru. – O Hokage saiu pela porta.

– Mas... – O Nara ficou confuso, ele sabia que estaria encrencado, pois Temari jamais o perdoaria por se atrasar em um jantar com o irmão dela. O Kazekage Gaara, e pra variar o sinal estava ruim para mandar uma mensagem. – Droga. Vou dormir no sofá.

Ali perto no distrito Uchiha, a família de Sasuke estava reunida em volta da mesa de jantar. Sarada estava vendo o smarthphone de Sasuke com fotos de suas viagens a qual ele prometerá mostrar cada lugar para que a filha se entretece com suas histórias. A garota ouviu um barulho e logo olhou na direção da janela.

– _Tousan_ acho que tem alguém no nosso quintal. – A menina disse sem conseguir distinguir quem era.

Sasuke saiu enfurecido indo olhar o que estava acontecendo. Quando se deparou com o atual Hokage escondido atrás de uns arbustos. O loiro estava sentado no chão com um notebook no colo.

– Roubando Wi-fi de novo dobe? – Sasuke dissera indignado com aquela pouca vergonha, afinal Naruto tinha dinheiro mais que suficiente para pagar a própria internet.

– Eu não tenho culpa se a sua senha é "Sarada princesinha do papai" – O loiro disse risonho e o Uchiha corou com os olhos em fúria. O Sharingan já ativado. – Eu vou mudar essa senha. – Sasuke entrou e bateu a porta de casa.

– Não. Teme... – Naruto disse arrependido, mas era tarde. O loiro suspirou e vencido tomou o caminho de casa. – É... Converter o Sasuke e acabar com a guerra foi bem mais fácil. – Ele divagou enquanto caminhava pela rua enquanto pensava no trabalho de lidar com o atendimento ao cliente.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong> Agora que pensei melhor sobre esse tema, talvez futuramente eu faça uma segunda one-shot. :)

Muito obrigada a todos que leram.

Lembrando que essa história também foi postada no Nyah fanfiction por mim e em breve estará disponível no socialspirit,


End file.
